


Masks

by LotharWinchester



Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [20]
Category: True Blood (TV)
Genre: Covid-19 related fic, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Not Beta Read, Other, Prompt Fill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-13 18:48:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29283276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LotharWinchester/pseuds/LotharWinchester
Summary: Prompt requested: Covid-19/ masks.
Relationships: Eric Northman/Reader
Series: 100 Fanfiction Collection [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2150304





	Masks

**Author's Note:**

> This was a requested anon prompt and I do not need mask discourse in the comments. Any mask comments will be deleted.

You never thought a two minute instructional video would give you so much attention. It had been with good intention but now drew the eyes of the news media onto Fangtasia.

What surprised you was that your boss was not mad. In fact, he requested you make another video with him.

You had found work as a night crew cleaner for the club. Like so many others, you had lost your job due to the virus. Eric Northman paid well and far above the state minimum wage. 

The video had been recorded at one of the many circular tables inside the club. You had just finished your shift and decided to make it before heading home. 

Eric Northman had required all employees to wear masks. It was still not known if vampires could spread the virus. Although they didn't need to breathe, many vampires went through the process in order to blend in with humans. It was not known if this social norm spread it.

You were glad your boss was looking out for the safety of his employees, even if you were unsure of his motives.

The video was put out before the CDC's. It showed you using one of Fangtasia’s t-shirts along with hair ties to make a makeshift face mask.

You were surprised to find your boss sitting at the same table you had a week before. The only additional component he had brought was an iPhone tripod. 

Being impervious to vampire glamour, he could not relax you at first. He had reassured you they would not lose your job for this or the video before. It has prompted sales of the shirts and bandannas which slightly made up for his loss of revenue. 

You had tried to keep your crush on the Viking vampire on the back burner and continue to so you could remain professional at work. 

This video was longer, describing in detail, both verbally and visually on how to sell your own mask. The video showed you making one for yourself and Eric making one for himself. His phone recorded at a different angle in order to catch the speed of his hands that could be slowed down in post production. 

The banter between you two was natural and flowed along with the instructions. Once the video ended, Eric turned to you after making sure the camera was off. 

“Would you like to go on a date?”


End file.
